Impossible Pursuits
by Kroses20
Summary: Scarlet is lost. Her sister is dying. She has no one left but her. And there was the Assassin Series where a wish of a lifetime could save her sister. Pursuing the impossible is a sacrifice she would have to make. Some stuff in here I don't own.. Enjoy!
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I:**

Survival. The goal for everyone in this unforgiving, god-forsaken world. To me, it's home. To  
>me and my sister. Death's not unfamiliar around the community. You watch people die everyday. As the life seeps away from their quivering, pale lips. All you can do is watch. There's nothing you can do to help. It's better to die than survive in these ruins. The ruins of a so called shining country above the waters. A land of freedom. My foot. The only freedom you get is when your heartbeat stops. When you're free of the burden of savages stealing your food, leaving you starving, left to rot in your home. I'm not fond of anything anymore. I'm left with no one but my little sister. Dad. Mom. Slaughtered. In the hope of bringing us prosperity and a future to cling on to. A light to guide our way. Well, I've been watching that light flicker around as the years pass. And one day, I witnessed it vanish into oblivion as I watch my mother bleed before my eyes as I try helplessly to stop the pain. The pain of watching my mom disappear. The joy vanishing, forever. And so did mine.<p>

My bow loaded and ready to kill. Hunting. My senses felt alive and sharp. The golden weapon glistened in the sunlight as I whizzed pass trees, looking for prey. Lunch. My arrow notched in the silent and deadly weapon. I blew back strands of dirty blond hair as I searched stealthily for food. For some game. The woods. Nature. The crackling of leaves and the whistle of the wind. It calms my mind. Distracts me from the horrors of facing my innocent and cheery sister. The horror of facing my failure. The failure of providing for my sister. She's my life. The only light left that burns in this dark, dangerous world. I loved her. My ears pointed at a piece of greenery. Rustling. Rustling of leaves. I silently approach my prey. My steps leaving nothing but footprints. I readied my bow. Then the creature appeared. It's long antlers prominent and strong. It's sleek brown body, smeared with dirt. It's legs quivering from fear. My arrow, aimed, right between it's eyes. Deer. I'm lucky today. Then I saw the eyes. Chocolate brown and beautiful. It's eyes stared at me innocently. Someone had those same eyes. Heidi. My sister. She had those same beautiful eyes. How could I shoot this deer? Why isn't it running away while it still can? It stood before me. Not moving. Not one bit. I shut my eyes. One. Two. Three. I heard a whiz as the arrow pierced through the air. Then a yelp. Then a thud. I knew it was all over. I opened my eyelids to see the gruesome carcass of the deer as it lay on a blanket of leaves. I slipped off my hunting jacket. I gently pulled out the arrow and placed the dirty dark green jacket above it's head. I stroked it's body. It's fur tickled my fingers as they ran across it's body. The lucky ones. Dead in seconds. Relieved from a burden just like that. I tied the dangling cloth securely around it's neck. I slung it around my shoulders as I head for home.

The community came into view. Grey and black run down buildings jutted out of the sandy ruins. Windows dangled precariously as people roamed the streets. Survivors. Survivors of the full blown natural disaster that almost wiped out the entire human race. Almost.

I don't see how we're lucky in anyway. We're just left to survive. Without any help. Without any warning. Without anything to start with. We're not the only ones. There are 13 communities. The proper term: colonies. We're ruled by a dictator. His name, appearance, everything is confidential. No one knows who he is. Wherever we go, if we want to mention the mysterious man, we call him Master or King. But among our community, secretly, we call him the Inglorious Bastard. They're everywhere. Mercenaries are their proper terms. But to us, the 'survivors', we call them the living dead. They show no kindness, no notice of the constant dying in the streets. All they watch for is defiance against the Inglorious Bastard. Any law breaking, bullet through the heart. Any display of profanity against "his majesty", head comes off. No affection at all. They stand there, barking orders at the quivering people, just minding their business, to fetch them water or food without any payment in return. They stand there, their rounded helmets on their heads, their guns pointed at anyone who passes by. Their glares directed at anyone whoever had the guts to look at them. I'm rule-breaking alright. Hunting in the forest without any permit or anything. But I'm stealthy enough to know where to go and where to avoid. The map of the community my dad always showed me when I was younger was engraved in my mind. I mentally marked every single place of where they are stationed. My home; 24601 Nightingale Boulevard. I snaked through dark alleys and leaped off rooftops. My combat boots making no sound. I hid behind walls and climbed up rusty ladders to reach the last place I want to be in but there in that god-forsaken apartment was the person I really want to be with right now. Little Heidi. The window came into view. Shards of broken glass surrounded the rim. I slid through the opening, used to the sharp, pointy daggers. The apartment was exactly the way I left it. Grey, pale and messy. The torn old wallpaper hung loosely on the wall. A billion tiny bullet holes surrounded the whole scene. The war that broke out world apart... 2Home.

"Heidi! I'm home!" I yelled as I headed for the dusty kitchen.

"Coming, Scarlet!" she replied, the sound of the pitter-patter of her light toes as she hurried for the kitchen. Scarlet. She was the only person whoever called me by my real name. Scarlet Stone. Everyone called me by Stone because I disliked my rather girly name. I placed the game on the cracked granite counter top. I looked at my blurry reflection. My flowing golden curls sashayed down my shoulders. My striking blue eyes were fierce and stern. The dark circles around my eyes display my exhaustion. I collapsed onto the stool and got to work. I skinned and cleaned our lunch and handed the scraps to Heidi as she readied them to be sold. Her dark black hair were tied into pigtails and she wore her checkered blue blouse with army pants. I watched as she tucked her brown strands behind her ear as she took away the scraps to sell. You have no idea how much people would pay for dirty remains. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She knew the routine; Never Get Caught. She disappeared to start her job. Heidi. She really knows how to convince people. I started to divide the venison into smaller chunks. When I was done, she was back. The scraps missing and her smile, wide. She held out the money before her. A whole 20 bucks lay in her small palm.

"You sneaky little mink!" I praised as I took her in my arms and spun her around. Her giggles filled our run down apartment. I laughed along as we tumbled onto the cold marble floor. My vision became unclear as the dizziness overcame my mind. All I could make out was Heidi's little form laughing away. I sat up and pulled the cheery girl close to me. Throughout the whole day, I always longed for this moment right here. I caressed her hair as I could feel her heavy breathing. She then started to tell me about her day in school and what they learnt. I'm 15. And she's just 10. I had to give up getting an education to support Heidi and me. I'm all the family she's got left. And she's all I have left too. She could live a nice life too since I did teach her how to hunt and which plants our edible to eat but when she comes home from school, she just seems, happier and more jumpy. She's good with business. She always finds away to sell what needs to be sold. She'll grow up just fine. Unlike my sick and twisted childhood. I watched dad die, live on television. His blood, soaking the ground around him as he squirmed and screamed for help. The last words that he ever spoke to me as he stared into the camera were, "Scar, avenge the suffering. Make me proud." Yup, no "I love you, Scar" or "I'm proud of you Scar" but a message I'm still trying to interpret. How am I suppose to avenge these suffering people! I'm suffering myself! He died from retaliating against the 'Living Dead'. The worst punishment you could ever get was participating in the Assassin Series. It's where criminals and rebels fought against each other in an arena that was built to represent Rome in the olden times. It was shaped like the colosseum except the arena is designed to target your weaknesses. It was compulsory for everyone to watch, in all communities. It was annual. Both my parents died in the arena. I watched them bleed to death as their killer triumphantly walks away without a care about what their victims might be leaving behind. The last one standing gets to walk away with a wish of a lifetime. Anything you ever wanted granted in one wish. But the catch is; You'll come back every year to participate as a 'returning champion'. You'll go back down to that hell of a place till you die. You still get that same wish every year... Unless you die trying. I think the first option of dying sounds more... Delightful. It was shameful and ruthless. People do volunteer for the chance at ultimate victory and pleasure but who in their right minds would want to do that? And then, there was the story of Erik. I could still remember vaguely how he looked. Chocolate brown scruffy hair, piercing hazel eyes. Sun-kissed complexion and a tall and athletic build. How he was the first person who talked to me in school when I shyly brushed past all the annoyed glares as I clumsily nudged everyone. How we both loved to be one with nature and just breathe in the fresh air. How we hunted together when my mom died. The memory of my last day with him flashed before my eyes;

The cold wind hit my face like icy daggers. Bad timing. Bad timing Erik. I zipped past tumbling leaves and dangerously dangling branches that could snap and cause a head concussion. The wind howled in the distance as it snaked through the forest. I pulled my hood over my shivering lips as I journeyed on to the rendezvous point. The oak tree. That oak tree. It brought back a lot of memories. My dad used to carry me on his shoulders as we pretended we were airplanes swooping about. My sister was born right before my mom was shipped off to fight in the Assassin Series so she never knew dad. But I told her stories all the time about how much fun we would have. Before it all went wrong. He would make a tire swing and push me back and forth as I giggled away, happy. My mom would always prepare cookies that she would bake every once in a while if we actually had money... I chose the rendezvous point when Erik pulled me aside in school and whispered to me that we urgently needed to talk. All I did was nod. He had some kind of message to convey but it was confidential. Last words I said to him before we ended our conversation; Oak Tree, Seven pm, don't be late. The stormy skies rumbled in the distance. Shimmering lights flickered in the grey tumult. Lightning. This better be good.

The oak tree's long, elegant branches stood it's ground as the ferocious wind took everything in it's path. Leaves were ripped from their trees as they flew away, blindly. A dark, hooded figure sat cross-legged at the foot of the tree. He faced me. His expression unreadable. The lightning in the dark stormy clouds lit up the landscape around us. I saw flashes of the seriousness in his eyes. They displayed desperation and sternness. I crept towards the boy who cautiously watched me as I sat at his side, shivering. He glanced at me. His stunning green eyes squinted at me. His eyebrows knit together. I pulled my jacket closer to my body and rubbed my arms as I blew my breath into the cold, winter air. The poof of heat appeared shortly but disappeared just as fast. He faced back towards the field we were in. The forest a few yards away. Dark and uninviting. The black storm clouds loomed above the dark vegetation. He whispered in a barely audible hiss,

"Justice. It's nowhere to be found in this sick twisted world."

"What about it?" I asked as I rubbed my palms together, trying to warm my numb, frozen fingers. He turned back to me, his hazel eyes invading mine. I could feel his gaze burning into my eyes as he scan my every single thought, my secrets and especially those deep, deep inside. Buried underneath the hate that I've come to associate with the world. I knew he was right but what could we do? It can't be done. We're just sick, little 13 year-old peasants who struggle against the tide known as life as the salty water fills our lungs and slowly drives us insane beyond repair. He spoke in a serious tone,

"Don't you want to change it? Don't you want to drive those bastards insane as they suffer before our very eyes, like how we did?" I stared at him full on as I tried to digest what he was saying to me.

"Its not like we could do anything about it!" I retaliated, frustrated.

"I know how we could!" he snapped back, standing up as he looked down at me. My anger turned into confusion. What are you talking about, Erik? He slumped against the trunk. He had a faraway look. He gently explained, patiently,

"What if we could. I know how. I hold the key to our answer, Scar. We could finally live in peace. Without any worry in the world." I pressed my back against the hard wood, suddenly interested in the offer.

"You have my attention. Go on." I replied monotonously. He shift his gaze downwards as he drew circles in the mud.

"I entered the Assassin Series." he whispered silently. But to me, every word he just said sounded like a land mine exploding. I shook my head vigorously as I backed away from him. Step by step, he followed me, stretching his arms out to calm me down.

"No, Erik. Please don't do this to me." I whispered as I stopped in my tracks. His hands grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at me.

"Listen to me, Scar. I've been training. If I get that wish of a lifetime, we'll both never starve again." he explained.

"But you'll have to return to the ring, every year! You'll die, Erik! Can't you see that!" I whimpered.

"I'll last."

"No you won't! One day you'll disappear forever! I can't face that!" I snarled as I pulled his grip off me.

"I shouldn't have told you! I knew it! You'll never understand! I'm doing this for us! I have nobody left! I'm doing this for us, Scar! It's selfish of you not to agree!" he growled at me as I headed back into the woods. I faced him, tears flowing down my eyes, pain dwelling up inside of me. I yelled loud and clearly, the last words I would ever say to him before he disappeared from my life forever,

"Me, Selfish! You're the one who's selfish, Erik! I struggle day and night to help feed you and Heidi. Every stinking day, every stinking hour, every stinking second! I try the best I can to keep us alive and now you're throwing it all down the drain for a chance as tiny as a seed that you'll ever return! No, YOU listen here, Erik! If you truly care, you'll know deep down, you'll stay. And if you leave, I promise you, I'll never forgive you ever again. And you know I keep my promises." No reply. Nothing. Not a goodbye. Not a hug. Nothing. He did nothing to stop me as I walked away, leaving him forever. And just like that, another light of hope just vanished, leaving a dark, cruel world with one last tiny burning candle that brings me to wake every morning, Heidi.

Little Heidi shook me from my daze. Her face seemed confused and worried. I blanked out again, didn't I? I hugged her close to me, as close as possible as I stroke her hair.

If I only knew, if I only knew the only light I have left may soon vanish forever.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II:**

The sensation hit me like a punch in the gut. Getting thrown out in the rain. Out of the pub that I got fired from. The filthy man screamed at me to get lost but I stay frozen in the wet puddle as the cold rain pierced me like daggers. I gave up hunting two years ago. It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for the dilemma ahead of me. The man grabbed my hair and pulled me up as I screeched in pain. He looked ferociously into my exhausted eyes and barked at me one last time to beat it. He threw me back down and spat at my face, smeared with dirt and dust. He slammed his door shut. Unwanted. The 10th job I got fired from.

My cheek was grazed and blood oozed out as I tried to stop the bleeding. I tried to get up but the pain was too excruciating for me to bare. I could just lie there in the rain and just wash away like the water that presses against my scraped cheek. Then I remembered. I had to get to Heidi. Little Heidi. She's my whole mission. I placed one knee against the rough road. I winced in pain but I had to bring it home for Heidi. She needed me. Or she'll die. Then I placed the other. I grabbed the black rubble street and forced myself onto my feet. I felt wobbly and unstable but it would have to do. I limped for Mrs Ruebin's pharmacy.

I slammed the door open. Not caring for my wet, dripping hair or my cold numb legs. I need what only Mrs Ruebin could provide. I trudged for the counter and grabbed it for support. My breathing was shallow and the purple bruise on my knee was throbbing. But I didn't care.

"Mrs Ruebin!" I shouted over the counter. A plump old maiden appeared behind a shelf. Her expression seemed shy yet alert. Grey strands of hair flailed around her cheeks as she glanced my way. Her white hair was braided down her back. Her hair was so long, she looked like Rapunzel. An old, wrinkly Rapunzel. She wore a white blouse underneath a baby pink pinafore that was smudged with grease and dirt. She held a bat in her hand and a crowbar in the other.

"You!" she yelled in a raspy voice. She raised her crowbar to strike but I had enough energy to disarm the old hag. I threw the makeshift weapons behind me and grabbed her by the collar of her pinafore. I pulled her close that her forehead was touching mine. I growled fiercely,

"You listen here, Missy. I brought the freaking money. So hand me the medicine and I'll leave you to your harsh pathetic life." I released her collar roughly and grabbed for the crowbar. I pointed it at the scum as she scrambled away in search of the bottle. She cussed rudely as her fingers landed gingerly on the bottle. She slammed the bottle down on the counter and looked at me expectantly. I grabbed for the soaking dollars from the depths of my pocket and placed them in her wrinkly palm. She stared at me in disbelief as her hand wrapped around the soggy bucks.

"How am I suppose to use these! They're freaking wet!" she snapped as she shook the drenched paper in front of my face. I grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Not my problem. Take it or leave it!" I yelled as she flinched at the firm grip. Her hand became limp and frail as the blood freezes over in her wrinkly hand. She pushed the bottles dismissively as I released my grip. With the crowbar in hand and the bottle in the other, I stumbled for the door. Her evil cackles echoed through the dimly lit store.

"You hopeless witch. You really think you could save that little nuisance of yours. Heidi, is it? She'll be dead by the time you get to her. Give up. Its impossible. She's not going to make it. Save the money while you still can for yourself ." she spat. As I faced the wooden, mahogany door, I wanted to tear her soul apart but a small part of me, a really, really small part of me...knew she was true. Heidi. Shivering in my arms as she fought the disease that was overwhelming the cheery girl I knew a year ago. All I could do was stare as I watched her frail fingers clutch weakly at my wrist, telling me to stay with her. The light. A weak flame. Losing it's power. Flickering. Almost gone. I shook away the tears.

"And end up a shriveling, pathetic, lonely old hag like you, Mrs Ruebin? Never." I taunted as I slammed the door shut behind me. I tucked the precious bottle into the depths of my coat and headed out. The rain stopped. A ray of sunlight penetrated the clouds and warmed my shivering being as I limped for our apartment.

I clutched the door knob as I made it, impossibly, back home. I turned the knob and gingerly opened the door. Same as usual. Grey, dull and depressing. Home. I sauntered towards the bedroom. The girl in the bed was a stranger. She was pale to her lips and her sunken eyelids were weak and tired. The scrawny, bony figure in Heidi's bed looked nothing like her. Then the strange, helpless body whispered my name. I placed the bottle on the table crowded with several concoctions to heal my shriveled up sister. Failures. I sat on the wooden stool next to her. She gazed blankly into thin air. The only light source we had came from the window where sunlight streamed in, warming the sad scene. She laced her fingers through mine. She smiled weakly, her eyes still gazing straight.

"Scarlet? Is that you?" she whispered as she squeezed my fingers.

"I'm here for you, Heidi. I'm here." I replied weakly.

"I'm cold, Scarlet. I'm cold." she whimpered. I felt her forehead. She was burning. I fliched at her temperature. Poor Heidi. I gently squeezed my self in with her and placed her head on my chest. I stroked her matted hair, cautiously. Afraid I could break her any minute. She sighed in relief at my touch. I pulled her closer to me. Afraid that she would slip through my fingers like sand.

"I love you, Scar." she said in a voice barely audible. Her weak eyes staring at me. A faint smile appeared across her lips. I pulled her closer to me. Afraid that she would slip through my fingers like sand.

"I love you too. I love you so much." I replied as I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't take the pain. Not her too. I've lost everyone I cared about. Mom. Dad. Erik. Vanished. Not her, please not her. She could sense the quivering in my voice for she spoke weakly,

"Is something wrong?" I couldn't hide it from her. I couldn't keep this up. It's impossible. It's impossible to pursue this. I answered, barely standing the words I'm about to speak,

"I failed you. I can't keep this up. I can't. I failed, Heidi. I'm failing... I'm failing..."

She squeezed my still fingers. Her voice conveyed so much sadness, it sent me weeping,

"You promised. You promised you'll never give up! You promised!"

"I don't know how, Heidi. I don't know anymore..." I sobbed into her hair.

"Scarlet, look at me. Look at me." she ordered as she gingerly pulled my gaze towards her. She was weak and frail but I could see courage and determination in her big, brown eyes. The deer. She looked like the deer before I shot it dead.

"You owe me one thing. Never lose hope. Never. If you can't do it for yourself, than do it for me. That is my dying wish. Please. Do it for me. Be strong. Be strong..." she said.

"I-"

"PROMISE ME!" she yelled, her voice shaking. A tear ran down her bony cheek. Then another. I cupped her fragile face in my hands and swore,

"I promise I'll never give up. And you know I keep my promises." A grin played across her lips as she settled her head back against the frame.

"Good... You know Scar, I can see them. I can see them, Scar. Mom and dad. They're waving to me, Scar. Their waving." she said as she lifted her small palm and shook it gently, responding. I grabbed her hand and pulled it to my lips.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me..." I mumbled into her soft fingers as wet tears poured down my cheeks, shaking my head. Don't leave me. Don't leave me.

"Remember that song you always used to sing." she answered. She then started to sing the song my parents taught me when I was a toddler;

Seasons may change,  
>Winter to spring,<br>But I'll love you,  
>Till the end of time.<p>

Come what may,  
>Come what may,<br>I will love you,  
>Till my dying day.<p>

The melody filled the room with happiness. I cradled her in my arms as she drifted off to sleep. The last words before she drifted off to sleep;

"And I'll love you, till my dying day."

I glanced at the ray of light shining into the room. Light. The light. It's still there. Thank you, Heidi. You helped me see the light again. And I promise, I'll NEVER give up... Till the end of time.

I stayed with her for a while. I started to feel hungry. No, starving. My stomach grumbled as I clutched it. I gently slipped away from my peaceful sister and headed for the kitchen. I flew open the cabinets, in search of anything to end the endless growling in the pit of my stomach. Nothing. Not a crumb. I searched for water to quench my thirst. Not a drop. Great. If my sisters going to live, she'll die of starvation instead. I slumped against the counter top and started to think for possibilities. No money. No food. No possibility. I just gaped at the emptiness before me. Full of endless failures and suffering. I wondered how it felt like to be happy. Something so foreign to me. Happiness. It's gone from this world and so is hope. But I have to try. For Heidi's sake. My vow to my beloved sister. I had to think harder but I can't with this sick place mocking me with bad memories. Of blood, gore, struggle and loss. Whispers of long gone happy memories filled my mind.

"STOP THAT!" I shouted as I clutched my brain as all my failures hit me like speeding bullets.

"You failed." they whispered. "You're sister is dying. You're a useless piece of crap. You can't even keep yourself alive!"

I slammed my fist into the wooden wall. Dust rose from the hole as I coughed from the puff of grey dust, choking me. I held my face in my hands, frustrated. Alone. Twisted and confused. I lifted my wet face with tears and saw a golden glow illuminating the room. The source of the glow came from something rounded tucked in a floorboard. I sauntered over. I peeled back the floorboards and found it. Lying there, waiting to be used. The streaks of golden flecks of glitter shimmered across the black weapon. I gingerly picked it up and ran my fingers over the toy. My bow. I remembered hiding it somewhere a year ago when I found out Heidi was terribly ill. Beneath the bow was a sheath of arrows. The sheath was rimmed with silver metal. The arrows looked old yet deadly. The sharp, pointed, metallic end gleamed wickedly in the orange light that streamed in. It was sunset. Time flies. I scanned my appearance. My hunting jacket smudged with mud. Combat boots laced and ready. Camo pants that blend nicely into vegetation. I stared into the countertop. The unrecognizable girl looked exhausted and worn out. Her blond curls were matted to her head. Her blue eyes seemed weak. Her pale face was smeared with grease and dirt. I looked back down at the weapons. I knew what I must do. I strapped on my weapons and headed for Mr Berkins, across the hall.

I found him staring blindly at a grey wall. His ginger hair tucked into a floppy straw hat. He wore a blue jumper as he stared into nothingness. His feet bare. He was 30 but he looked like he was in his middle ages. He swayed back and forth in his rocking chair. His light turquoise eyes were shining as he stated into thin air. His door was ajar so I tiptoed in, as silent as possible. He was one of the only people I didn't hate in this god-forsaken town. I didn't want to disturb him so I scribbled my message on a note and placed it on his countertop. His apartment was unbelievably clean. It's still had cracks and holes but it wasn't dusty and everything seemed to be in order. I admired Mr Berkins yet at the same time envied him for his smooth going life. He was my mom's best friend... Before she died... He still cared for her... I could see it in his eyes. Once in a while he would leave a loaf of bread at our front door but he never said hello in person. I was about to leave to go hunting when his voice called,

"Elena? Is that you?" I flinched at the sound of my mother's first name. Elena Stone. I faced Mr Berkins who was still facing the rusty wall.

"No, Mr Berkins. It's me. Scarlet. Elena's daughter." I spoke. He shakily stood up from his chair to face me. His eyes looked intelligent and knowing. He scanned me from head to toe. Then he smiled.

"You look exactly like your mother when she was your age." he greeted as he turned his rocking chair to face me and slumped down. I grinned at the man.

"Thank you, Mr Berkins..." I replied politely.

"I loved her. You do know that." he continued. I knew. Whenever, specifically on the 20th of September, as I passed his door, I would hear him murmer in the darkness, 'Happy Birthday, Elly'. It's astonishing that he never forgot her. She was his life like how Heidi was mine. I nodded solemnly. The note I left caught his eye. He picked it up tenderly.

"What's this?" he asked as his eyes flickered from me to the scribbling.

"I want to ask you a favor. Please help me look after-"

"Heidi." he completed my sentence. He glanced at me. He knew it. All along. He knew.

"Sweet young lady. She's such a delight." he said, his voice filled with sorrow. I took interest in my shoes, my eyes downcast.

"She's ill. And we don't have food. Do you mind if you cared for-"

"My pleasure, Stone." he agreed as he headed for our apartment. Before he opened the door, he whispered one last thing to me,

"When the cock crows, don't wait a minute. Run." He shut the door behind him, leaving me there confused and amused. What? My mouth was gaping at the wooden door. He must be not in his right state of mind. I shrugged and headed off to calm my mind. Off to the woods indeed.

It felt spectacular. It's been a long time indeed. Dashing past greenery as the wind billows, stroking my skin, sending a cold, pleasurable sensation through my veins. Me, smiling away. It felt impossible that this was happening. I knew it would not last as I enjoyed this short joy. My bow loaded and my arrow notched, I began my hobby. Hunting.

Head count: Three rabbits, two squirrels and a turkey. I am on the go today. Nightfall drew near. The sun was halfway gone behind the horizon. I better hurry. I need to get home to Heidi. I headed the way I came from. The dark, starry sky engulfed the woods. The stars twinkled in the night sky, as if to greet me from above. I smiled up at the dark blanket. Such beauty. I stopped in my tracks to admire. A spark flew across the night sky, getting larger and larger. A shooting star. Make a wish. I shut my eyes. But I was interrupted by a shriek. A cock. Crowing away. A cock's crow... Run... Run... RUUUN! My thoughts screamed. My eyelids fluttered open...

To see a flaming ball of fire hurtling towards me.


End file.
